


ambiant noise

by Snickfic



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hair Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Han startles upright. There’s a figure looming in the soft glow of the Falcon’s runner lights, Han’s arm is asleep, and his blaster—“Han, it’s me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinguniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinguniverse/gifts).



> Luke didn't have quite as much to say in this as I wanted him to, but I hope you enjoy this anyway, dancinguniverse! As you can see, I opted for the cuddling route. :)

Han startles upright. There’s a figure looming in the soft glow of the Falcon’s runner lights, Han’s arm is asleep, and his blaster—

“Han, it’s me.”

Han relaxes to the sound of that voice by instinct. It takes another beat for his brain to catch up. “You, eh,” he says, mouth tugging into a smile. He stretches back out, leaning on his non-numb elbow. Behind him, Luke struggles awake. “We waited up for you, you know.”

“You were sound asleep when I had the bulkhead light on earlier,” Leia says. There’s a laugh in her voice and a hint of smoke that curls in Han’s belly. “Any room in there for me?”

“Of course, your worship,” Han says. He shifts backward, into Luke, who inches nearer the wall. Han didn’t have three in mind when he refitted the bunks, years ago. Leia sits on the edge of the mattress, almost dainty, and reaches up to her head. That’s when Han finally wakes up the rest of the way. “Hey,” he says, sitting up. “Leave some for the rest of us.”

She snorts, not dainty at all, but she holds still as he searches out the hidden pins with his fingers. A coil of hair falls across his knuckles, unfurling. Luke sits up next to him, arm brushing Han’s bare ribs, and then his fingers tangle in Leia’s hair, too.

Leia sighs, long and slow.

“How’d it go?” Luke asks, raspy with sleep and with – well, other things. Things he and Han might try again, with an audience, now that Leia’s home.

“All right, I think. The Calamarians respect Ackbar a great deal. They’ll come around.”

“Luke thinks he’s found another kid for his school.”

“I don’t even _have_ a school yet,” Luke says, in a tone that Han’s learned to read as pleased and shy about it. Who knew the Force’s golden boy, all sulky self-assurance and untold power at his fingertips, had that in him?

Well, Han knows. That’s who.

“You will,” Leia says, like it’s certain. Which means it is, probably. Han’s learned that, too. “And you, Han?” She reaches backward; her hand lands on his thigh and rests there. “What did you do while we were away?”

“Oh, you know.” Han pulls away a last pin, and Leia’s hair is a dark waterfall between his hands, down her back. It’s black against the pale fabric of the shift she wears to bed. And nothing underneath, which Han’s appreciated on more than one occasion.

“Do I?”

“Patched her up a bit. Ran some cargo out to the Zora system. Swindled a few Dalwinians. My usual.”

Leia twists and cups his jaw and kisses him, firm, like a reprimand. Of what, Han hasn't quite settled on yet. Then she sighs and pulls away, and under Han’s hands her shoulders slope with weariness. “Come on,” he says, guiding her in. “You want the middle?” _You want Luke, too?_

“Next time,” she says, sounding almost asleep. So in the end it's Luke tugging Han into the center of the bed, Luke snug behind Han with an arm over his waist, holding him in. Distantly the Falcon’s environmental controls labor on, a low hum so familiar it’s in Han’s bones and lungs. He’s still surprised sometimes to find these two people still on his ship, in his bunk, but there’s time, he thinks. He curls a hand around Leia’s shoulder. Luke’s breath is warm at his back.

There’s time.

[end]


End file.
